Enter the New World
'''Enter The New World '''is the first episode of The SML Times & the first episode of the SML Times Saga overall. Plot In 1975 on the peninsula of Herdena, a food shortage and store boycot (due to proven acusations of black marketing) cause numerous deaths in young and old, and a wise old woman, The Elder Toadette, a trusted lady that's kind to all starts worrying about the island residents going extinct. She starts making many mozaic's and blueprints to think up something, but her last resort is to use her smarts and grandfather's tools to create a dimension hopper and harvest food from other dimensions. But other dimensions have time that works differently and could lead to people exploiting it to become immortal, or even worse, cause a rift in time that can create the appocalypse. The 3 gods, Šenox, Janeh & Ziniy, decide to create a second realm "Sector B" in case things go wrong. Beneath it a hole to the underworld is shown, where the 3 banished gods would be located normally, but instead, a figure starts crawling out, a fugure chanting "I am Craig" starts coming up, but odly sounding female. Once dimension hopping starts, people start exploiting it as predicted, but a rift in time appears to. Toadette feels like she betrayed her grandfather and willingly sacrifices herself to Sector B. Toadette is closed up as two aliens crash land on earth after the female alien suddenly gave birth to a baby girl, Rosalina "Rosalinda", her real name was Rosalina but she was reffered to as Rosalinda, because nobody wanted her to discover her parents were aliens, changing her name would remove birth records. The residents beg the aliens to use their magic to make the one true dimension and teleport everyone to one, they decide to do it and give Rosalinda to a 15 YO named Brooklyn Guy, they bid goodbye to their baby and then teleport everyone, but they actually teleport them to 3 universes. This series takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom universe, a regular place where a hotel was just finished with construction. The people teleported were Rosalinda, Brooklyn Guy, a 13 YO criminal Black Yoshi, a dumb child Jeffy, a rich 18 YO Mister Goodman, and they're all teleported to a hospital where a child named Mario "Logan" is being born. His real name is Mario, but he becomes Logan once Goodman pays Brooklyn to swap Rosalinda and Logan at birth to make money, as Logan comes from a rich game developing family. They leave with Logan as Logan's mother wakes up from her migraine and is presented with Rosalinda. The parent's soon discover Logan is their real child and try finding Rosalinda's guardians. Goodman, Brooklyn, Rosalinda, Black Yoshi and Jeffy all move into the recently opened hotel, where a homeless man Bowser Senior was lying down. Goodman, thinking this could get him exposure and fame, decides to take him into their apartment. Bowser was left by his rich wife who is also pregnant and said she would send him her child. The episode ends off with Logan's parents discovering him in the hotel, they hand over Rosalinda to Brooklyn and beat Goodman. Logan is unfairly handed over to the gang and his parents are forced to go back to their house. Then at the end is a 20 year montage where Bowser Senior gets his child Junior, who ends the episode at eight years old, Logan and Rosalinda are both 20, Bowser is 40, Goodman is 48, Black Yoshi is 23 and Brooklyn is 25, but oddly enough, Jeffy ages only every 5 years, leaving him barely mentally developed at 15. Category:Episodes Category:SML Times Saga Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes